monsterhighfandomfandomcom-20200214-history
Amy dragon
"Where I come from, there are so many rebels I kind of lost count"- mentioning her old school EAH. Amelia 'Amy' dragon is the daughter of the dragon from the tale of The three dogs and used to attend Ever after high with her sister, clove, and her brother, dame, until she decided to transfer to MH due to her knowing she probably wont have a destiny due to clove and dame either getting the destiny of their fathers and she took more of a dragon look after wards. She is the first OC pinks created that is from EAH. Character Personality Amy is a rebel type of girl, something she was like back at EAH, and is willing to stand for what she believes in, and up for her friends, which is a lot, Her friends so far consist of Maria cyber, wendy angle and maser master, who are new students like her. She is willing to always push past the limits or break some rules, and is seen as a rebel by her friends and other people. Amy is also into sports and music, like her older sister is into music, she can play guitar well and knows how to write songs, having been taught by her sisters friend icy snow. She is pretty good at sports a lot and likes to play football a lot with a mixture of tennis in it. Appearance Unlike her old EAH look, She now looks more like a dragon, with light green skin and a pair of dark green and red wings and a tail, she has dark/light green hair with 2 horns in her head, some light green eyes and green lips. Relationships Clove dragon/sister: Amys sister is mentioned to have supported amy in her transfer to MH and she appears to care for her little sister. Dame dragon/brother: It is noted that he was a bit upset when she left, but seemed supportive of the decision as he knew she was going to take the tale on after him. Dad: Due to their tales ending, he is thought to have died at first but was actually faking it and argued with amy about the transfer and they appear to not get along now. Maria cyber, Wendy angel and Maser master/friends: She first met them when she joined their school and is now one of their friends and appears to always willing to stand up for them and likes hanging out with them. Romance Amy doesn't appear to be dating anyone but likes a certain alien son of the judoon. Pet Amy has a pet dragon she calls clover, after her sister, she got given him by her siblings and her sisters club, sibuna, as a goodbye gift from them. Outfits Basic Amy has Her hair down and a black bow headband around her head, her horns clear and has a long sleeved black shirt that light green stripes on her sleeves and 2 stripes at the bottom of her shirt, A skull necklace, she has a black fingerless glove on her left hand and a full black glove on her right hand, a pair of green shorts with lighter green stripes at the bottom of them, a lighter green belt with a turquoise buckle in the middle of it, a pair of light green boots with dark green laces, that have dark and light green skull heels. Trivia *Amy is a transfer student from EAH. *Her father is the dragon from the German fairy tale The three dogs. *She would have been after dame on her fathers destiny if she hadn't transferred. *Back at EAH, she had a human look and now she has a dragon like look. *Her 2 siblings, clove and dame dragon, both attend EAH. Gallery Amy dragon basic.png|her basic Cooltext1775532144.png|her logo amy avator.png|Cloves lunaii Theme song- Who says? By Selena Gomez Category:Pinks OCs Category:Females Category:Dragon Category:Original Characters